Cassidy One
Cassidy The latest and last generation of Clone created by Dr. Xibril Soth before his death. Cassidy is the 4th of 4. While his DNA is uniquely his he still considers the other 3 his brother and sisters. Like his brother and sisters he is perfect with no markings nor scars nor blemishes.Cassidy is one of the latest generation Clones. He is the fourth of four, one brother and two sisters. He is the moody one. General Cassidy is the latest generation clone. The ultimate of all clones save for his brother and sisters. Moody, easily bored, he is either on top of the world or a sulking cauldron of angst. Like his "family" he holds disdain for all other beings. Be that sentient or clone, he is better than them all. He seeks no property, wealth means nothing to him. Only the other 3 are worth his praise and respect. He fears nothing. Death only means a "rebirth". Injuries are healed fast and leave no marks. There are many Cassidys' but the One is the prime. Should the One die, another takes his place. All are identical to him, in thought, actions and attitude. He is a specialist in Command and he is at home with the blaster or her preferred weapon the sniper blaster. He is not the master of everything. He has strenghts and weaknesses and is aware of each. He relies on his brother and sisters to fill in the weaknesses, they work as a team, each compliments the other. His mission: Wait and find out. Family *Raven - The smoker *Darla - The ditzy one *Aciluis - The engineer Some OOC Info NOTE: The following is to help provide some OOC information as to us, THE NEW PERIL. Please remember this is purly OOC info. It really should be RPd to find it out. US: We are vastly superior Clones. We are the definite new wave, unleashed when Xibril died. Dying for us is a non-issue and does not threaten our consciousness, as we are instantly replaced by another Copy as the One model. The One model Clone has a little advantage on the replicas (in terms of the OOC, as the armies of us do not have the same stats as we do) and have been designated the Copies for leadership. We think we're badass in the extreme sense of the word-- I would daresay the first self-expression we picked up was arrogance. THEM: Our attitude towards other sentient beings and races is quite simple: we think they are all lesser beings. We're rather equal in our disdain towards them, and might find our attentions turned to one specific race for one reason or another-- some sort of IC altercation. We think we are doing everyone a favour by providing them a humane extermination of their decrepit species, so that they can be replaced by the purity that it is to be a v2.0 Clone of Awesomeness. Our ultimate ideal would be to populate the Galaxy with nothing but us. It is something we strive for, work, pillage, rape, destroy, detonate and murder for. It is our ultimate desire. In our minds, it will be. Stay tuned, more to come. Category:Archived Characters